


A One Piece thing except set in the BnHA world and everyone's epithets are their Quirk's name

by Alyss_Penedo, qwsxedcrfv



Series: The Half-assed Plunny Junkyard [3]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, References ahoy!, Some Swearing, not actually a coherent fic, so possibly some spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Penedo/pseuds/Alyss_Penedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwsxedcrfv/pseuds/qwsxedcrfv
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.So I have a BnHA OC-collection fic that I've been working on a lot lately and I was talking about it with my bro, and we got into Quirk mechanics. Then he proposed a wild idea: What if we took One Piece characters and made it so that the titles on their wanted posters were their Quirks? That sparked and we had a flash-fire talk and this is the result, cleaned up pretty-like.





	A One Piece thing except set in the BnHA world and everyone's epithets are their Quirk's name

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note:
> 
> 1) This is not actually a fic. If anyone does want to write something off this, I DEMAND YOU LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY I WOULD READ THAT _SO FAST_
> 
> 2) Before you tell me that so-and-so power doesn't actually suit that character, I'd like to qualify that I based the powers on what I thought a doctor/scientist would look at, and then name said epithet. (Which is why some powers seem like they came out of the blue, and others have descriptions of ????. Some of these Quirks are so hard for me; what superpower could a doctor possibly look at and specifically name "surgeon of death" instead of just something more accurate like "surgeon" or just "corpse animation" or something? What kind of superpower brings to mind _"PIRATE HUNTER"_ instead of something clearer????
> 
> 3) I've been trying to prioritize the titles from the latest bounty posters and work in appropriate backstories here and there, so possible spoilers?
> 
> 4) If there's a character with an official epithet that isn't here (or one without that SHOULD be here, like Sabo), feel free to let me know and give suggestions! There's a good chance we ignored them because this got too long (*cough the Blackbeards cough the rest of Big Mom's people cough the fucking rest of this franchise's ginormous cast I stg*), but I'll happily incorporate any ideas given! Otherwise they aren't on the One Piece wiki page for epithets, which is where I've been pulling these names from, or they're just Quirkless in this 'verse and including them adds nothing new.  
> (If you can come up with a backstory for them then they will absolutely add something new *.*)
> 
> The Character format roughly goes like this:
> 
> LEGAL STATUS
> 
> > "Quirk" Leader of a Group: description of Quirk. (smaller technical Quirk descriptions, as needed, or miscellaneous trivia and summary things) (sometimes there'll be more than one of these) (like the name of the group they lead and what that group does)  
> \- "Quirk" Follower: description. Etc. etc.
> 
> > "Quirk" Leader of Another Group: description. Etc. etc. ***This guy used to be of a different legal status! Let me tell you how/why***
> 
> ~~ "Quirk" A Solo Player: description. Etc. etc.
> 
>  
> 
> (Long note over. Enjoy!  
> ~ Alyss Penedo)

THE PREMISE:

One Piece, but epithets as Quirks.

Is set toward the beginning of the societal emergence of Quirks, which is why there are so many Quirkless, villains(?), villains, and vigilantes. Also why things are such a mess that the Revolution literally exists to champion Quirk rights/regulations (instead of the lawless, largely unethical treatment towards Quirked by the Quirkless, and the Quirkless towards the Quirked. Dragon just wants everyone to get along, really, and also to bash in the faces of some really bad villains+really corrupt rich people/gov. officials).

 

CHARACTERS:

 

HEROES  _(all government sponsored/affiliated)_

 

> "Buddha" Sengoku: his voice convinces people who are not 100% dedicated to a fight that there is no need to fight, violence is not the way. Wears off after a time, and those affected may change their minds back to how they used to be. (Leads the government-sponsored "Heroes" law-enforcement.)

\- "Fist" Garp: everything doctors can think of suggests he's Quirkless, but like the same way Saitama is powerless. (Technically he's retired, but no one can seem to stop him from showing up to work even if they never give him missions.)

\- "White Hunter" Smoker: When it activates, Smoker turns into a formless, semi-vaporous white shape that flies directly at a target and tracks it if it moves. He still can see/hear clearly and can direct how fast he travels towards said target, but can't turn back/aside from a direct path unless he cancels his Quirk first. (He can move pretty damn fast as smoke, so often he uses his Quirk to ambush someone and then turn solid right on top of them, dropping them under his sudden weight.)

\- "Black Cage" Hina: can create restraints (only restraints!) of all sorts out of a mysterious black substance. (The same as Sanji's legs? They're both comparably indestructible.)

 

~~"Tyrant" Bartholomew Kuma: can summon emotionless, nigh-indestructible copies of himself and command them. (Has government approval but mostly works on a freelance basis.) ***Once ran with the Revolutionaries, but who knows where his loyalties lie these days? Kuma sure doesn't seem to. He's been taking cues from his copies.***

 

VILLAINS(?)

 

> "Straw-Hat" Monkey D. Luffy: Hair is straw. It doesn't grow past a certain point and is unnaturally stiff, but is still considered "straw" because it burns really, really easy. He can move it to make his head super-protected and then hit people with it. (I guess? He learns how to actually fight with his Quirk later on in life.) (Leads the Straw-hat Gang into mischief and ADVENTURE! shenanigans when the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance isn't gathered for something.)

\- "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro: ???? (I have no idea what possible power a kid could have that would cause a doctor to look at them and label it "pirate hunter". ...suggestions?) ***Whatever it is, though, he initially trains as an unofficial student of vigilante Mihawk and Believes in Swords too.***

\- "Black Leg" Sanji: a mysterious form of hardening (but just on legs) that makes his legs all black and nigh indestructible. (Also, yes, they can catch fire.)

\- "Cat Burglar" Nami: turns into cat-themed Dark Shadow that does better at passing through walls than knocking them down or throwing them around. (Born as "Tokoyami Nami"? TokoNami?)

\- "Cotton Candy Lover" Tony Tony Chopper: "You are what you eat," basically. His Quirk affects his personality based on the flavors of the food he consumes, and his power level depends on how much of it he eats. Chopper on cotton candy is how we know canon-Chopper. (For Chopper on anything else, think Franky on anything but cola. A medical nightmare. Really gives new meaning to a kid who hates his vegetables.) (No transformative powers beyond muscling up, but still kicks ass when high on Rumble Ball magic. The trade secret? Cotton candy smushed really, really small.)

\- "Soul King" Brook: Brings the dead back as ghosts and can command them to do things (though they can't touch anything). (Yes, he's still afraid of ghosts. How did he become a Villain(?)? Accidentally. He first learned that he even had a Quirk at all after the tragic death of the rest of his band, while depressed and slightly drunk. He called them up by accident and scared himself silly. Luffy saw, and pronounced it "COOL!", and he's been stuck with the Straw-hat gang ever since--not that he really minds.)

\- "Cyborg" Franky: can convert body parts into robot body parts, though he needs to know exactly how those parts work (think Yaoyoruzu) or else he'll just blow himself up.

\- "God" Usopp: omni-vision. Can see everything, all the time, within a distance of about ten blocks (more if he focuses in just one direction). He would be completely OP if only Usopp himself wasn't such an absolute wimp. (When acting as a Villain(?), he wears a familiar mask and goes by "Sniper King".)

\- "Devil Child" Nico Robin: can summon (through ominous sulfur-smoking portals) smallish 'demons' (see Tokoyami) to do her bidding, though she can't move her own body in relation what parts of them are present. (For example: she was only able to manifest one or two limbs at a time, as a child, and if she summoned a demon's arm then she couldn't move her own.)

-"Knight of the Sea" Jinbe: hydrokinesis, but mostly limited to simple weapon and armor formations. ***Used to be vigilante/hero to his racial minority community, but then Luffy got to him. He still champions their cause in his free time.***

 

> "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar D. Law: something something to do with cutting dead people up, idk. (Whatever his actual Quirk happens to be, he had a seriously edgy Quirk pediatrician as a kid.) (Leads the Hearts Gang, which mostly deal in underground medicine/medicinal drugs and occasionally breaks up child-slavery rings at the behest of their leader's massive hate-on. Part of the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance.)

\- Bepo: his Quirk doesn't have a name or definition, but he is definitely sapient while genetically just a bear.

 

> "Roar of the Sea" Scratchman Apoo: can magnify sound through liquids (think Jirou if she could plug her ear-jacks into water instead of solids). (Leads the On Air group, who're really more a rowdy band that gets violent when crossed than a gang. They host awesome parties and garage concerts, though.)

 

> "Cannibal" Bartolomeo: Eating something from another person (it doesn't have to be flesh, it can be like hair or tears or blood) makes him physically invulnerable until he eats something else. (This cocky sonnouvabitch leads the Barto Club gang, who are generally terrible at everything except being terrible. They're also part of the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance.) (Still worships the ground the Straw-hat gang piss on.) 

 

> "Gold" Gol D. Roger: can 'freeze' things into gold (think Todoroki's ice--the same need for the flow of gold to stem from somewhere on his body, and a faster freeze speed). Can't build new structures or affect gases, and everything reverts back once he stops actively using his Quirk, but he can gild living things into solid-gold statues and walk around and do stuff while they're frozen. (Previously the most powerful figure in the criminal underworld, publicly executed and currently deceased.)

\- "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh: turns into Tokoyami's Dark Shadow except humanoid, and can loosely command shadows in that state (think Naruto's Nara Clan minus Shadow possession.)

 

> "White-beard" Edward Newgate: ???? (The current strongest guy in the underworld, but I honestly can't think of a Quirk that would enable him to hold that title uncontested and still fit.) (Leads the White-beard Gang -none of which have white beards- as the largest and most powerful underground entity. Their main source of income involves mostly-peaceful protection racketeering and paid 'community service'.)

\- "Phoenix" Marco: is a phoenix. (Can shift between human and bird form, doesn't die in either, regens near-instantly with flames as an aesthetic side-effect.)

\- "Diamond" Jozu: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu but with diamond-composition. (Eating enough carbon to sustain his Hardened form is a huge pain for him.)

\- "Flower-Sword" Vista: Can grow tough plant-like matter out of his palms; the simpler the better. (But when he was little he liked making them as pretty as possible--flowers everywhere! His Quirk analyst ran with it.)

\- "Fire-fist" Ace: is self-explanatory (and also absolutely terrible for his "Straw-Hat" little brother).

 

> "Red Hair" Shanks: His hair grows and catches fire on command. It also moves. He can do great and terrible things with it. (Think Ibara Shirozaki.) (He can't shorten it, though, so he needs lots of hair-cuts and generally leaves hair everywhere. Also, if it gets too long and he tries to get too fancy with it, it tangles something awful.) (Is one of the big-names in the underworld and leads the Red-Hair Gang--also none of whom has red hair, I'd like to point out, besides the obvious.)

\- Ben Beckman: Shanks' wonderful, Quirkless but still kick-ass best mate. The sense to his recklessness, the calm to his energy, the Eraserhead to his Present Mic.

 

VILLAINS  _(please note that this is a different category than Villains(?))_

 

> "Captain" Eustass Kid: His voice is extremely attention-grabbing and mildly compels people to follow his orders. The louder he yells, the stronger the compulsion. (He still generally prefers fists to words, but he's not above yelling at opponents to get them to slip up.) (Leads the Kid's thugs, who mostly just want to fuck around, go wherever they want, and sometimes kill people for the fun of it.) 

\- "Massacre Soldier" Killer: goes into a trance-like, no muscle-limiters, will-follow-orders state when his Quirk activates (think Nomu mindset), except he needs to kill a person to activate it and then another every ten minutes to keep it up; will automatically move to do so unless otherwise ordered. (His Quirk came in really late, and his parents were exceptionally terrible asses to him because they had Quirks and thought he didn't. So the seven-year-old-boy snapped, went on a rampage, and killed his parents plus thirteen unrelated people.) (His Quirk was retroactively named. He and Law vaguely know each other from having the same pediatrician name their Quirks.) ("Killer" is not the name he was born with--his parents weren't  _that_ bad. He had it legally changed.)

 

> "Magician" Basil Hawkins: if the object is small enough, Basil can teleport and telekinetic-ally move it for short distances and durations. (He has to have touched the object first, though.) (Leads the Hawkins Gang, which is largely comprised of information brokers. No one is quite sure what they do in their section of the city, but trespassers from other criminal groups are located and put down with frightening accuracy and efficiency.)

 

> "Beasts" Kaido: Kouda Koji but savage. (Leads the Beasts villain group and rules a hefty chunk of the nastier side of the black market--dirty drugs, illegal creatures, spare organs, people... )

\- "Drought" Jack: passively disappears all water within a certain radius. He can will the process to go faster, and when he really focuses it works on liquids that aren't mostly H2O.

 

> "Big Mom" Charlottle Linlin: Was fully mature/adult sized and having periods at 4-years-old. (Her growth rate didn't really taper off until puberty, so yes she's still abnormally large.) She also has a like a 1-month pregnancy period, and the children she births are always unusually strong and unusually violent. (She's also Ace's bio mom. More on that in OMAKES.) (Leads the Big Mom villain group, with a nice large niche in protection rackets and large-scale robberies.)

\- "Thousand Arms" Cracker: can grow powerful additional arms, up to approx. 1000 if he really, really pushes it. (Adopted.)

 

> "Desert King" Crocodile: Sand minions! (Secretly leads Baroque Works, a shady group of infiltrators and saboteurs that occasionally smuggle but mostly embezzle and fuck with the government.) ***Plays up a vigilante status to public so the police don't target him specifically but is secretly a villain who wants to take over the country.***

 

VIGILANTES  _(labelled by the government)_  

 

> "Dragon" Monkey D. Dragon: He is a dragon. He was born a dragon. (...Garp named him.) (Leads the Revolution to world peace through subterfuge and punching bad guys.)

\- Sabo: is Quirkless. (And that's why his Quirk-marriage parents were terrible to him. He ran away.)

-"Miracle Person" Emporio Ivankov: self-directed biokinesis. As long as it's his/her body and he/she knows what he's/she's doing, he/she can make it do  _anything._ (Yes, this includes growing needles on his/her fingers or flipping genders at a whim.)

 

~~"Hawk Eyes" Dracule Mihawk: has literally no Quirk beyond an aesthetic one where his eyes look like a hawk's. (He's effectively Quirkless and does nothing but swing around a sword and still no one can stop him. He hunts down scum before breakfast.)

^^^Alternatively: his gaze unsettles/paralyses people, as if they were prey under the eyes of a predator. Which would be why, coupled with his self-centered attitude, he doesn't make the publicity cut as a 'true' hero and his actions get labeled as vigilantism. 

 

> "Snake Princess" Hancock: can command snakes. (Leads the Kuja gang, who are really just like a support group full of snake-whisperers or snake mutation/transformation Quirks, and they mind their own business unless one of their own is targeted. Then they be rabid,  _vicious_ bitches.)

 

CIVILIANS:

 

~~ "Princess" Vivi: The people she meets all passively love her. Everyone. They wouldn't do  _anything_ for her, but everyone is perfectly happy to give her the time of day. (Her father is the unfortunate mayor sitting pretty in Crocodile's way.)

~~ Kuina: Quirkless. (Zoro's childhood friend and Mihawk's  _actual_ apprentice in swordsmanship, though she doesn't participate in anything illegal because  _her_ father is one of  _Mihawk's_ teachers. Ages are weird.) 

~~ "Red Leg" Zeff: Mysterious legs-only hardening, but in red. (Sanji is his bio-nephew; the whole family was caught in a shipwreck, and Sanji and Zeff are the only two survivors.) ***Zeff used to lead the Red-Leg gang, but after he lost a leg he retired quietly to run a restaurant and look after his idiot nephew.***

 

OMAKES

 

1) Roger's death doesn't much differ than from canon, with the exception of his cause of illness. His Quirk doesn't work on air, but it _does_ work on airborne liquids, so Rogers could avoid aerosol poisons (one of many more popular ways to try to kill him than an actual battle) by putting a hand over his mouth as a makeshift filter and gilding anything that went through. He did this poorly, once, and though he got out of the situation intact he'd breathed in too much gold dust. When he released his Quirk, all that gold remelted back into poison and basically destroyed the bottom half of his lungs.

He was never going to retire peacefully anyways.

 

2) Gol D. Roger was Linlin's first serious boyfriend. He got her pregnant by accident, and then when he saw that she was pregnant (which was evident unusually early, because of her Quirk) he left both her and the child for their own protection (as he was already a big name in the underworld at the time). Linlin has her first kid, hating Roger all the while, and abandons Ace soon after his birth to chase Roger down and kill him. This leads to her entering the underworld and consolidating her power to take on the Roger's gang.

(No, I don't know how their Quirks managed to genetically magic up Ace's Quirk.)

So Ace is in the system, and since society's a mess the system is a mess too. Ace's infancy is spent with Portgas D. Rouge, who is sick but a saint through his violent tantrums, and who tragically dies when he's two. Then he's shuffled around again for a few years, until he winds up staying at Makino's foster home with her mother Dadan.

Dadan is not particularly nice, and very often her old war-and-then-gang friends (she and they have a History) are over to cheat at cards and swing about pointy things and complain about youngsters, and other old people things. The whole lot of them used to be pretty hardcore, but now they're decrepit and generally pathetic. (To illustrate: Ace shoves one over when they try to keep him in the house while Makino's out, and that usually goes, "Ow, my hip!" Or, "Not the walker, you shitty brat!" You get the idea.) This is about when he meets Sabo, a runaway living in a nearby junkyard.

Two years with Makino later, Luffy comes to join Makino's foster home. Garp and Dragon are both still alive, but no one can find the latter and the former was deemed an unfit guardian even by the system's fairly loose standards. Not that anyone can actually stop the man from visiting his 'cute little grandkid' whenever he damn well pleases, and dragging the boy out for "training". Makino considers getting a restraining order several times, but. Well. She can't afford a lawyer -the bar doesn't make that much- and Garp's a retired hero. She's sure the man means well.

Ace is less sure. Ace is so _much_ less sure that it's gone right past caution and swan-dived into paranoia, because Garp  _knew_ Rouge and apparently remembers Ace. Apparently that means Ace has to join in on "family-bonding-time" too.

(Garp did in fact know Rouge, but what he recognized in Ace were the qualities of the boy's biological parent, not his foster one.)

 

3) Fetus-Luffy was greatly inspired by the presence of "Red-Hair" Shanks at Makino's bar, who also has a hair-themed Quirk. He's determined to be useful to Shanks so Shanks will let him join the gang. (Shanks says baby!Luffy's an idiot, but in the same way canon-Shanks calls Luffy 'Anchor'.)

Luffy then tries to prove that he'll be a good villain by setting his hair on fire to emulate and impress Shanks. (Ace helps.)

 

4) The Straw-hats' first big ruckus, after their public debut as Villains(?) (during which one White Hunter vows to arrest them all or diE TRYING), involves a Quirk-enhanced whale, a plant-morph old man, and a possible sighting of Luffy's cryptid father.

Their second involves Vivi, Vivi's father who happens to be the mayor of Tokyo, a plot stemming from a villain who's pretending to be a vigilante by busting his own extraneous smuggling operations, and way too much sand. Also a random city is almost bombed, but the place was tipped off by the Straw-Hats (Usopp really shining here) and the local police managed to stop it in time.

And then that city's leaders promptly took all the glory for foiling Crocodile's plot and saving the mayor of Tokyo's life, like the bureaucrats they were. The Straw-hats are Not Heroes, at Luffy's insistence, so the little city of Nanohana gets away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCOURSE. PLEASE.  
> (I need more people to talk about this to you don't understand)
> 
> (...also maybe don't poke qws, he's shy.)
> 
> ~ Alyss Penedo


End file.
